Happy Birthday Captain
by RebaForever15
Summary: Andy surprised Sharon on her Birthday. Dedicated to Liz1967...Happy Birthday hunni xxx


**I did a story for Vannie's Birthday and it seemed only right that I do one for you too. I decided as you like Major Crimes aswell as Bond, I'd go for a Major Crimes Birthday story, seeing as we all love Andy and Sharon. A massive Happy Birthday to Liz1967 xxx**

**Happy Birthday Captain**

**Sharon/Andy**

…

Lieutenant Andy Flynn was at his desk just after lunch when his phone buzzed, he gave a quick glance and noticed that he's received a text. He opened it and realised it was from Rusty, asking him to meet him outside in five. He slipped his phone back in to is jacket pocket and walked away from his desk.

"Lieutenant Flynn, going somewhere."

He looked back to see Captain Sharon Raydor standing by her office door, smiling at him.

"I'm just heading out, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, don't be long. I need those reports finished by the end of the day."

"Sure thing Captain." He smiled, as he walked away.

He walked outside of the station to see Rusty waiting for him, he gave a smile to the boy as he approached him.

"Rusty, what are you doing here. You should be in School."

"It's fine, I had a free period."

"Is something wrong, trouble at School?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you about Sharon."

"Is she okay?"

"As far as I know, the reason I'm here is well….did you know it's her Birthday?"

"When?"

"Today, there were some cards in the mail this morning from her kids."

"I wonder why she hasn't said anything."

"Maybe she wants to forget about it, you know what most women are like when they get older."

"I've never really thought of Sharon as most women, so what is it you want."

"I was thinking that maybe we should organise something, you know like a party for her."

"That's actually not a bad idea kid."

"Well you don't have to sound so surprised."

"Leave it with me, I'll get Buzz to help me organise something and I'll text you later with the details."

"Cool, okay then…thanks Andy."

"Catch you later kid."

…

Andy walked back into the station and made a beeline for Buzz, who was finishing updating some software.

"Buzz, I need a favour."

"Sure Lieutenant, what do you need."

"Rusty was just by and he's just informed me that it's the Captain's Birthday today."

"No way, she kept that quiet."

"Yeah, anyway I was thinking…well Rusty and I were thinking about throwing her a small party at the restaurant up the road. What do you think?"

"Yeah why not, I think it's time we let her know that we think of her as one of the team now, you know…after the whole Chief Johnson thing."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Can you organise it for us, I got something else I gotta do."

"Sure, one of my mates is the deputy manager there. I'll sort it…what time?"

"Around 7pm."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks Buzz, you're a mate."

…

The rest of the day passed quickly, Buzz had managed to get everything arranged at the restaurant and Andy had arranged his surprise for Sharon. Everyone had left a little early to help get the decorations organised, while Sharon remained in her office all afternoon. When they'd all handed their reports in early, she had began to get a little suspicious but chose to ignore it. It was just after 6pm when Andy knocked on her door and entered her office. She looked up from her paperwork and gave a soft smile in his direction.

"Lieutenant….I thought you'd be away home by now."

"Yeah well, I had a better idea." He said, closing the door behind him.

She watched him closely as he circled her desk and came to stand at her side, she moved her chair back and turned to look up at him.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant."

He gave her a small smile before holding out his hand to her.

"Come here."

"What." She asked, looking at him, her face full of curiosity.

"Please."

…

She took him hand as he pulled her slowly to her feet, wondering what was coming. His arm came around her waist and pulled her close to him, taking her by surprise before his lips met hers. The kiss was just as she imagined it would always be, soft and full of tenderness. He smiled into the kiss as he felt a soft moan escape her as her arms came around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Happy Birthday Sharon." He smiled at her.

"How did you know it was my Birthday, I don't recall telling anyone?"

"Rusty said that you received some Birthday cards this morning."

"That Boy doesn't miss a trick, does he?"

"You should have told us."

"I didn't want a fuss."

"Well then I'm afraid to disappoint you."

"What have you gone and done?"

She watched as he pulled out an envelope from the inside of his jacket and handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled.

She took the envelope and eyed him closely as she opened it. Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp as she pulled out the contents to reveal 2 tickets for a weekend in Paris.

"Oh Andy…"

"You've been working so hard lately and all this stuff going on with Rusty, I thought you could use the break."

"There's 2 tickets here?"

"Yeah….look I think you know by now how I feel about you."

"Well if that kiss before was anything to go by."

"I fell in love with you when you first set foot in Major Crimes and I've never stopped."

"Why has it taken you 4 years to tell me?"

"I guess I kept losing my nerve but if I can't tell you how I really feel on your Birthday then when can I. I know this is all a bit sudden but…..I can't stand seeing you every day and not have you know."

She put the tickets on her desk and leaned in to kiss him again before leaning her head on his chest.

"So does this mean you're willing to give us a go."

"Well, I like Paris and who better to spend it with than you."

"I feel like I'm the one getting the better present tonight." He grinned.

"You are very lucky." She hummed softly.

"Come on, there's one small surprise left."

"I'm not sure I can take another."

"Trust me, you'll like this."

…

She followed him out of the building and along the busy street until they came to Alexandros Restaurant.

"What's this."

"I just thought you'd like some dinner…that's all."

He ushered her inside and just as they made it through the door, everyone yelled out surprise…causing Sharon to let out a small scream. They could see she was a little shocked and clearly not expecting this reception. Rusty laughed and walked up to her, handing her a massive bunch of flowers.

"Happy Birthday Sharon."

"Oh Rusty, they're lovely..thank you."

"Do you like the surprise party?"

"Well, it's certainly a surprise alright."

"Buzz and Andy helped me out with the planning."

"I love it, all of you..thank you all so much."

"Happy Birthday Captain." Sanchez smiled.

"Yeah Happy Birthday Captain." Buzz said, kissing her cheek and handing her a card.

"Hope you like cake Captain." Detective Tao grinned.

"Well who doesn't." She laughed.

She watched closely as Lieutenant Provenza walked up to her.

"You know me Captain, I'm not really good with words, so here."

He handed her a small box and she opened it to reveal a small silver heart pendant.

"Lieutenant, it's beautiful…thank you."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing the older man to blush before he went over to join the others. Sharon tuned back to Andy and leaned on his shoulder.

"Well I must say this isn't quite the night I was expecting to have."

"You're not mad?"

"How could anyone be mad at this, you've all done wonderfully."

"It's what you do for Family and you are."

"Thank you."

Happy Birthday Sharon." He smiled, as he kissed her.

She moved around to give him better access, causing a few cheers from the other members of the Team but in that moment, neither one of them cared...too content in each others arms.

…

**Have a wonderful day lovelie xxx**


End file.
